Dirt Road
by melissamaria85
Summary: Kyle & Oliver build a life together


Dirt Road

"Hey," Kyle said as he ran into Oliver in the hall when he was coming in from his run. "Hey," Oliver enveloped Kyle into a deep kiss.

"Oliverrrrrrrr, I'm all sweaty." Kyle spoke against his lover's mouth.

"Like I care, but if you insist, we'll go back to the dorm, and you can shower…before I get you all sweaty again. Oliver pushed Kyle against the wall and kissed him hard. "Lead the way." Needless to say, Kyle and Oliver wound up showering more than once.

"Hey, what are you doing for summer break?" Kyle asked pulling a t-shirt over his head.

Oliver was dreading this conversation.

"I think you better sit."

"I am." Kyle reminded him.

"I'm wanted in Iowa." Oliver looked down at the floor.

"You're wanted in North Carolina." Kyle smiled taking Oliver's hand pulling him on top of him on the bed.

"North Carolina? By who?"

"Your boyfriend…" Kyle said in a sing-song voice.

"My boyfriend, huh?" Oliver circled Kyle's chest with his fingers.

"Uh huh.." Kyle captured Oliver's lips.

"Well, that can surely be arranged."

Two weeks later, Kyle and Oliver were driving down a dirt road in North Carolina toward Kyle's parents summer home. Kyle turned off the engine and him and Oliver walked up to the house. Kyle unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Mama and Daddy left me the house in the will. Haven't been up here since before I met you though." Kyle opened the kitchen drawer, took out two candles and lit them. Kyle snaked his arms around Oliver's waist, put his chin on Oliver's shoulder.

"And you know what?" Kyle kissed Oliver's neck. "It can be ours."

"For the summer, yes." Oliver said.

"I was thinking permanently." Kyle kissed him.

Oliver scrunched up his face. "Hate to throw a monkey wrench in your plan here babe, but we already signed up for classes back in Pennsylvania." "And…" Kyle moved his hands to Oliver's neck pulling him in closer. Kyle walked backward to the kitchen counter, which Oliver instinctively lifted him up on.

"I like this position…" Oliver winked at him and started to undo Kyle's belt buckle.

"No." Kyle crossed his hands over his lap to make an X.

"No?" Oliver repeated.

"Ha, uh." Kyle swatted his hand away. "We should talk about this, Oliver."

"Talk about what, Kyle? We have a house to ourselves and three months alone, and you wanna _talk?" _

"Yes."

"Well, your _brain _might want to talk but there's another part of you that disagrees. Tell you what, you talk, and I'll…" Oliver undressed Kyle and took care of him. When Kyle was conscious again, he kissed Oliver and said, "damn, you're good!"

"Maybe relocating to North Carolina isn't a bad idea after all." Oliver climbed on top of Kyle and they made love on the kitchen counter.

Two weeks later, Oliver and Kyle had both applied to North Carolina State University and were waiting on their admission decisions which would come later on that day.

"Oliver, relax! Whatever happens, I'll still be here. I'm still here." Kyle took Oliver's hand and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm not going any…" Kyle was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Hello? This is Kyle. Yes, I understand. Thank you." Oliver looked hopeful as the mail was dropped in the mailbox. Oliver ran to retrieve it.

_Junk_

_Junk_

_Junk_

_Junk_

_North Carolina State University-Oliver Fish. _

Oliver tore open the letter.

"Well?"

Oliver quickly scanned the letter.

"They want to see me in the Admissions Office. I'll be back." Oliver kissed Kyle quickly and practically ran out the door. Two hours later, Oliver practically ran through the door.

"Whoa, slow down, Oliver.."

Oliver lifted Kyle up of the ground and kissed him passionately.

"mmm…I love you!" Oliver placed Kyle on his feet. "We're going out to dinner tonight so get dressed up."

"So, what are we celebrating?" Kyle asked interlacing his fingers with Oliver's.

"Not only was I accepted to NCSU but I also got a full four year scholarship, including police academy and I was accepted into the honors program, so it looks like you're stuck with me."

Kyle leaned across the table and kissed Oliver. "I'm proud of you."

It was Oliver's first day at the North Carolina Police Academy. That particular day, he felt fearless, and he had absolutely no idea why. That night, Kyle heard Oliver's key in the door. Smiling, Oliver opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Cadet Fish."

Oliver scrunched up his face. "Stick with soon to be Officer Fish." he said walking up to Kyle and kissing him.

"How was your first day?"

"Great! I'm loving it."

"Oh yeah? So tell me Officer, when do ya git to use your cuffs?''

''Oohhh…right about now." Oliver handcuffed Kyle and pushed him on the bed. "Now you're all mine."

They made love all night, happy they moved into that house on that North Carolina dirt road.


End file.
